


Cure

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I'm no good at those, M/M, Vampires, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Sometimes hunts are very, very scary.





	1. Chapter 1

“Found a case,” Sam says, sitting back in his chair. “Sounds like vampires to me. Check this out.” he slides his laptop across the table, turning it so Dean can see the article he has open. “String of victims with their wrists and throats ripped open, bodies drained of blood.” **  
**

Dean nods eyes skimming the article. “Yeah, that definitely sounds like vamps. We can be there in a day and a half.”

“I’ll go pack my bag.” Sam drops a kiss on the top of Dean’s head as he goes by. “Hurry up, big guy. And make sure you have enough cash for a king.”

* * *

Dean insists on driving all night, while Sam sleeps in the back seat. He glances in the rearview mirror periodically, smiling fondly at the peaceful expression on his brother’s face. He likes watching Sam sleep. Ever since they were little and curled up together in back, Sam’s tiny body burrowed against his side on long rides across the country. It’s one of the few times Sam looks truly relaxed.

They reach the town less than an hour later than Dean predicted, which is pretty good considering the traffic they hit. Sam insist Dean take a nap while he does some research. Dean doesn’t protest- he’s not as young as he once was and all-night drives are rougher on him than they used to be. He’s more than happy to take a couple hours and try to get his sleep cycle back on some sort of schedule.

Once he’s feeling more awake, they hit the police station and morgue, get whatever info the cops have. Armed with files detailing the case and the victims and take out from a nearby Chinese restaurant, they return to the motel room.

“Definitely vamps,” Dean says, setting the food on the table. “But it doesn’t seem like there’s more than a handful and judging by the messy attempts at clean-up, they’re either too old to care or too young to know better.”

“Either way, they’re going to be a pain to get rid of.” Sam rolls a map of the area out on the table and Dean uses the bags of food to hold down the corners. “Should probably start with where the bodies were found.”

“Figure the location from there. Let’s eat while we do that.”

“Good plan.”

* * *

Marking out the spot where each body was found allows them to narrow things down to a central area. In it are several empty warehouses there that are good possibilities for a vampire nest. They really seem to like turning an unusable building into a living space of sorts. Sam’s not complaining- it makes their job that much easier.

By the time they’ve finished their dinner and the map, night has fallen. The vampires are either feeding on some of their kidnapped victims or on the prowl for new ones. Now, the boys can either wait and let someone get taken or killed, or they can head out and hope they find the vamps before the vamps find them. Unfortunately, the latter is their best option. They make sure their machetes are sharpened and venture into the night.

Sam really hates hunting vamps at night. Honestly, he’s not the biggest fan of vamps in general, but they have the advantage in the dark. They don’t, however, have Dean Winchester backing them up.

“I really don’t like this,” Dean grumbles, leaning against the side of the Impala.

“Yeah, me neither, but it’s our best option.”

“I know.”

Dean sighs and pushes himself off the car. Sam follows him down the dark street, keeping a close eye on the shadows the streetlights don’t reach. The victims who’ve been found have all been women, but there are still a handful of men who felt safe walking alone at night outside one of the many bars that populate this area that are still missing. As such, the brothers are safer together, but they may not find the vampires that way and apart they could cover more ground. Despite this, they make the decision to stick together for now.

They wander the area, ducking into alleyways and keeping an eye out for suspicious activity as they go. They find a few couples making out, but no vampires. Everyone they see is with at least one other person- clearly the PSAs the cops have been sending out are working. That’s good, but it’s going to make the vampires more desperate. Once that happens, they’ll either risk hunting outside their comfort zone or they’ll brave taking one more than one victim. Hopefully the brothers can find the nest before that happens.

“Maybe they’re not out tonight?” Dean sighs when they find yet another couple making out. Dawn is fast approaching and the vamps will be headed back to their nest soon.

Sam shrugs. “Maybe. I guess we should probably head back to the motel and rest up a little. We can try and figure out which warehouse it is in the morning.”

“Alright. I’m gonna hit the head real quick.”

Sam eyes the bar Dean gestures to. “I’ll wait by the door. Hurry up.”

Dean vanishes into the bar. Sam plants himself right by the door, within the light of the open door but far enough to avoid the questionable, smoky scent coming out of said door. Dean’s nose must be broken, he decides, ‘cause there’s no way Sam is going any closer than he has to.

He’ll change his mind on that later. He should have gone inside.

* * *

Sam wakes up with a throbbing in the back of his skull. He groans and lifts his head, body immediately stiffening when he realizes that he’s not lying on a shitty hotel mattress next to his brother, but is instead sitting up and tied to a chair.

“Oh, our guest is awake!”

The voice grates on his ears, deep and rough like the strange man- vampire, Sam already knows that much- has spent the last however long he’s been alive smoking at least a few packs a day.

“Good morning, little hunter,” the vampire coos, already getting right up in Sam’s face. “I was worried my son hit you too hard, but here you are. Welcome to my nest. You’re going to fit right in, I can just tell. As soon as we get rid of your pesky humanity.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam’s been gone less than an hour and it’s been too long.

As soon as Dean realized what must have happened, he gets to work. There’s no time to lose, not when his brother’s life is at stake.  He finds Sam’s machete a few feet from the bar. Armed with both machetes, he heads for the warehouses they picked out earlier. Once he arrives, it’s thankfully not hard to find the one they’re using- it’s the only one with people going into it at seemingly random but probably predetermined intervals. Dean waits until he’s sure it’s clear, circling to find a side door that’s not as used and seems to be quieter than the other doors. When he feels safe doing so, he slips into the door and begins working his way through the warehouse.

The vampires have set up in the big main room in the center of the building. From his hiding spot, Dean can see a variety of makeshift beds. On the far end of the room, tied to a chair, is Sam. His head is bowed and he seems to be unconscious, but in one piece as far as Dean can tell from this distance.

Most of the monsters are already settled into bed. It’s not a large nest, thank goodness, but it looks like they’re planning on expanding. Dean recognizes the missing men among the group. In fact, all of the nest are men. Apparently, they’re keeping to a theme. Lovely.

Dean has no plan except to go in swinging, so that’s what he does. He manages to kill the two closest sleeping vampires before he’s noticed, which means he only has six left to take on. Which is six more than he would prefer, but beggars can’t be choosers. He takes down the next few vampires easily- these guys may be big, but they’re still amateurs and no match for a seasoned hunter. It’s when the more experienced ones step in that he gets a little concerned, but he’s not about to let a bunch of bloodsuckers stand between him and his brother.

The last vampire- the sire of the nest, he assumes- hangs back until he’s the only one standing. He’s a beast of a monster, easily about Sam’s height and just as built, as if super undead strength weren’t bad enough.

“You must be big brother,” the vampire purrs, circling. Dean moves with him- no way he’s turning his back on this guy. He’s not that stupid. “I knew you would come. Such a shame, my sons were progressing quite nicely. I suppose you can join your brother as the beginnings of my new nest.”

Dean’s heart leaps to his throat, but he forces himself to keep his eyes on the sire vampire. He can’t afford to get distracted. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“I don’t think you’ll have much of a choice.”

“Alright, monologue over.” Dean lunges forward, swinging one of the machetes. It stabs into the vampire’s bicep, drawing a roar from his chest. The vampire grabs Dean’s wrist and pulls him in close.

“I am over three centuries old,” he growls in the older Winchester’s face. “I can monologue if I so choose.”

Dean almost rolls his eyes at that- how cheesy can the guy get? “Uh-huh. Well, don’t expect me to wait for you to finish.” He twists out of the vampire’s grasp, pulling his machete free as he goes, and swings again. This one the monster dodges, but Dean knew he would and is prepared. The second swing hits it’s mark.

The body of the vampire hasn’t even hit the floor before Dean is at Sam’s side, letting the machetes fall wherever.

“Sam?” he says quietly, kneeling by his brother and picking at the ropes tying his wrists from the arms of the chair. There’s blood on Sam’s chin and it makes him feel sick, but it may not be too late. He prays it’s not too late. “Sammy, talk to me, sweetheart.”

“D/n?” Sam’s head lolls a little. His voice is rough, his eyes barely flickering open.

Dean keeps his voice low. He remembers all too well what it feels like to be newly turned- everything is too bright, too loud. “I’m here. I’ve got you. Which vampire was it?”

“The… the sire,” Sam tells him. “They didn’t make me feed. Not yet.”

He can see the tips of fangs peeking past his Sam’s lips. “Good. That’s good. Let’s get you back to the motel and I’ll put the cure together.”

Sam shakes his head a little. “No, leave me tied up here. Find the girls and get them to safety, and then come back for me. If we try to go back to the motel now… Dean, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself. You already smell so good, and I can hear your heartbeat, and I’m so hungry.” He tugs at the ropes, which Dean quickly pulls tight again. “Go. We’ll do the cure here after. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“Sam-”

“Go, Dean!”

His fangs are out in full force now, looking all wrong in Dean’s baby brother’s mouth. Dean reties the rope in some knots he knows will take Sam much longer to get out of if he decides to try.

“Alright, I’ll go,” he says. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Sam nods, dropping his head and drawing deep breaths. Dean hurries away. He does a quick search of the rest of the warehouse and finds the two remaining missing women locked in what was probably once an office. They’re both awake and terrified, but he shows them that he’s not a vampire and, after checking that they’re not either, ushers them out the door. He bundles them up in blankets from the trunk and they huddle together in the back seat of the Impala while he drives to the nearest hospital.

Once they’re safe in the capable hands of a couple emergency room nurses, Dean drives as fast as he dares back to the warehouse. The city is slowly waking up around him. It’s a Saturday morning and still early, so there’s little to no traffic on the roads. His only stop is at a gas station to get a cup of water, which he drinks as fast as he can when he reaches the warehouse so he’ll have something to make the cure in.

Sam is right where Dean left him, still tugging at the ropes. Dean grabs a bucket from beside one of the beds. One of the vamps was using it to store personal belongings. He dumps these out carelessly and sets it by Sam’s chair. He has everything he needs for the cure in a bag and he quickly mixes them together in the cup, muttering the measurements to himself as he goes. Finally, he adds in the blood of the sire vampire, making a face when it gets all over his hands. He can feel Sam watching him while he works.

When the cure is ready, he returns to Sam’s side and lays a hand on the back of his brother’s head, guiding him to tip it back. “Drink up,” Dean says, holding the cup to Sam’s lips.

Sam gulps down the cure as fast as he can. When he’s done, he jerks his head back and coughs violently.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean sighs, tossing the cup aside and grabbing the bucket. He puts it in Sam’s lap, gently rubbing his back when the younger man starts to retch. It’s just as pleasant coming back up as it was going down, he remembers. Maybe even worse. But throwing up is a good sign. It means the cure is working.

When Sam finally spits out the last bits, Dean allows himself to relax. The pure relief that rushes through his body brings him to his knees. It takes all he has in him to not throw the bucket aside and instead set it out of the way. As soon as his hands are free, he unties Sam and pulls his brother out of the chair, onto his lap. Sam crumples into his embrace, tucking himself in as small as possible. His fingers curl into Dean’s shirt. His body is still shaking. Dean holds him close, rubbing one hand up and down his spine.

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs. “You’re okay, Sam. You’re okay. I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“’M sorry,” Sam chokes out. “Shoulda paid more attention. Shoulda gone inside…”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I thought we missed them, too. I’m just happy you’re okay.” He kisses the top of Sam’s head. “Are you okay to get up? We need to clean up and get out of here.”

Sam nods. Dean helps him stand. He takes Sam to the car and returns with the bottles of lighter fluid. Really, he should take the bodies out of the city and burn them, but there are too many bodies and not enough room in the car, and he needs to take care of Sam. So he drenches as much of the building as he can in lighter fluid and dribbles a trail out to the car, where he lights it with a match. They stick around long enough to make sure everything is actually burning.

Dean stops by the hotel to grab the bags, but he wants to head straight back to the bunker. The faster they get far away from here, the better. He doesn’t want to be anywhere near here when the fire department arrives on the scene and he knows Sam needs to be home.

Speaking of Sam. His little brother is turned sideways in the passenger seat, hunched over with his arms folded against his stomach. He rinses his mouth out while Dean was lighting up the building, but he probably wants to brush. Dean decides to stop at the first viewpoint they come to and let Sam brush his teeth on the side of the road, one protective arm looped around Sam’s waist all the while. Sam doesn’t mind. When they get back in the car, he scoots as close to Dean as he can, tucking himself against his brother’s side.

Dean drives all night again. Sam stays in the front this time, even though it must be hell on his back and knees to fall asleep against the door, but he clings to Dean’s hand the whole time. Dean can’t blame him. He needs the contact, too. They’ve had near death experiences before, but it never gets easier.

He glances over at his sleeping brother and feels the tightness in his chest loosen a little more. Sam’s here. Sam’s safe. He’s in one piece, he’s still human, and he’s still Dean’s, and that’s all Dean needs to know.


End file.
